


The Art of Being Stared At

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [65]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Harry as Arthur, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Eggsy loves his sister, really, he does. But she needs to learn to listen to him when he's trying to keep them all away from prying eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

People were staring.

Michelle had come down with a fever suddenly, and as a result wasn’t able to take her daughter to daycare - Eggsy had gone over the night before and had called her work ahead of time so she wouldn’t have to worry about it. It was such a relief to hear an understanding voice on the other end of the line when he had phoned, the lingering worry from his childhood that there would be trouble if she didn’t go quickly eased when the manager had told him she was going to check in after seeing that Michelle wasn’t quite well the day before. 

He was used to taking care of his mother and younger sister, but it was more difficult now that she had some place she needed to be. Eggsy knew he was able to leave his mum for a short period of time to go drop off his sister before going back to the flat, but since Michelle normally caught a ride into work with a neighbor of theirs he had no way to get her there shy of calling a cab from work.

Then Harry had stepped in. Ever the gentleman, knowing that Michelle was ill he had taken it upon himself to drive to the Unwin residence and collect the two, deciding that he would work from home at least for the morning so he would be available for them should they need anything. So here they were, standing outside the door to the centre because Daisy had refused to let go of her brother’s leg, with Harry standing next to him trying not to look as though he was checking the status of his Royce in the parking lot every two minutes. The neighborhood itself was quite nice, but a car like that was never really safe anywhere, and decades of spy training never leave you.

And people were staring. At them.

Eggsy supposed they made quite the picture, the three of them - Harry in his bespoke suit and oxfords and Eggsy just down to his shirtsleeves, collar unbuttoned, with a toddler clinging to his leg and refusing to let go, and starting to cry. Managing to pry Daisy off of his leg, he knelt down in front of her.

“What’s wrong, little flower?” He asked, wiping the beginnings of his sister’s tears away. “Don’t you want to go have fun?” She shook her head. She had inherited her mother’s stubbornness, and it was such a firm shake that Eggsy feared she might give herself whiplash.

“Want to stay with you.” Eggsy sighed - she couldn’t stay with them, he needed to focus his energy on making sure their mother got better as soon as possible, and any time that wasn’t spent looking after Michelle needed to be spent catching up on paperwork. He couldn’t very well ask Harry to watch her; the man had already taken time out of his busy schedule to deal with their mess, and Eggsy knew that as Arthur Harry had at least nine times the amount of paperwork to dig through as he did as an agent. This was going to be one of his toughest challenges yet: convincing his little sister that she needed to let him leave.

“You can’t, sweet. Your big brother is going to be very busy today. You want mum to get better, don’t you?” The little girl nodded her head solemnly as her brother smiled and tugged gently on one of her pigtails. “So why don’t we get you inside, how’s that sound?” Daisy nodded again and the three of them finally managed to make it inside the building, and away from the seemingly obvious starring of other parents. There was a group of mothers, some married and some not, who were standing in a group on the other side of the walk, clearly ogling Harry and trying to catch his attention. Eggsy thought that perhaps it said more about Harry, in his refusal to make eye contact with anyone but Eggsy, than it did about the women trying to catch the eye of a man who was there with someone else.

After they had gotten Daisy signed in, Eggsy explained things to her minder - she was a teacher really, since she taught the kids important skills they would need for school and for life in general - that their mother was sick and that he might be late picking her up as a result. She had told him that it was fine, and had called to Daisy when the little girl promptly attached herself to Harry’s leg instead of her brother’s, since he wasn’t in her immediate vicinity, and hid behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, Eggsy could see the shocked faces of the rest of the parents, though whether it was at the little girl’s reaction or at her attaching herself to a man they had never seen, Eggsy couldn’t be sure.

“Come on, flower, you need to go in now. Alright? Say goodbye to Harry now.” People had begun to stare again, more obviously than before, and every bit of Eggsy wanted it to stop. It wasn’t just his spy training, it was how he had grown up - don’t draw attention to yourself and you won’t get into trouble. It was a lesson he hoped he could teach his sister, and not one she would have to learn the hard way like he had.

“Goodbye Mistah Harry,” Daisy said, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek and rushing into the room.

Looking back at Harry, Eggsy found that the man had a sort of fond look on his face, soft and open. He nodded his head towards the door and the two made their way out of the building, not even stopping when Harry linked Eggsy’s elbow through his and tucked his hand back in his pocket.

People still stared at them, but that was alright.

The wind began to pick up on their way to the car, and Eggsy used it as an excuse to step closer into Harry’s side. The other man didn’t say anything about it, just looked down at him with an eyebrow raised.

“What?” Harry’s eyebrow went almost comically higher. “It’s cold.” Harry laughed, rich and deep, and Eggsy laughed along with him.

“Well then, perhaps we’ll stop and get coffee on the way, hm? I don’t think Michelle would mind too much if we were a few minutes later getting home.” Though he wouldn’t say it, the word  _ home  _ being referred to by Harry as Eggsy’s own family gave him pause, because the sheer domesticity of the context was coupled with something he wasn’t quite ready to dive into. Eggsy shook his head.

“Naw, let’s just go home.” Harry held the passenger door of the Royce open, still smiling widely, before shutting it firmly and getting in the passenger side himself. “I hope you know that at least half of those women now think I’m gay, showing up like I did with you in tow.” Harry looked at him closely, jaw set. Eggsy smirked at him, and Harry smiled again as he started the car.

“What they do or don’t believe is their business. I for one thought we made quite a picturesque little family.” Harry put the car in gear and rolled silently out of the lot. Neither said a word the whole drive home.


End file.
